Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Abridged: Fire Red Version
Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Abridged: Fire Red Version is the remake of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Abridged, a one-shot by TheMidnightFrogs based on a one-episode Pokemon special that aired in 2006 to promote the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games. It was made to celebrate the original parody's fourth birthday. The scriptwriting sessions can be downloaded here. Development Notes Thorn suggested redubbing the original PMDA for its first birthday, due to improvements in video editing and audio recording quality since the original's release. However he and Yoshi could not find a raw video for it, and after rewatching the video Thorn decided the script was not good enough to warrant a straight redub. Yoshi found a raw on May 10, 2014, so he and Thorn decided to remake it from the ground up instead. They rewrote the script from scratch on June 2 and 4. The video was voiced and edited from the 7th to the 13th, and uploaded on the 14th for the original's fourth birthday. Cast (In Order of Appearance) *Squirtle: Mugiwara Yoshi *Charmander: ThornBrain *Chikorita: codeblackhayate *THE WHALE: Thorn *Pichu: Thorn *Snubull: Yoshi *Lombre: Thorn *Gengar: Thorn *Medicham: Thorn *Ekans: Thorn *Kecleons: Thorn *Kangaskhan: LillyLivers *Skarmory: Yoshi *Pikachu: MrVorhias *Henry's Dad: Yoshi *Henry: Thorn Music Used *"Vaniville Town Theme" - Pokemon X & Y - Chikorita and Charmander's place *"Best Wishes TV BGM M01" - Pokemon: Best Wishes - THE WHALE's pond *"Mystery Dungeon: Go-Getters Theme" - The main team, Ending *"Spotted Rival Theme" - Pokemon X & Y - Team Snake Ghost Yoga *"Team Rocket's Secret" - Pokemon Anime OST - I Think This is the Right Cave This Time *"Dà hùnzhàn" - Pokemon OST - Pichu gets taken *"PEKOPON Journal" - Keroro Gunsou OST - "Helping" Snake Ghost Yoga *"Pokemon Gym" - Pokemon Anime OST - Fight with Skarmory *"Final Battle Scene" - Digimon Adventure OST - Fade out to credits Joke Explanations, References, and Remake Differences *Significant lines kept from the original parody are "THE WHALE decrees...!", "Charmander, you fucker!", and "I have warts on my dick". Pikachu's misanimated eyes and corresponding "WHOA" are also kept. **"I have warts on my dick" is a sideways reference to to the radio song from the film Baseketball. **Charmander also shouts "Volcano!" for no reason, a reference to the original parody, and the discussion he has with Squirtle about it is a joke at the senselessness of both versions' dialogue. *Squirtle occasionally mentions his hidden love for Charmander. *The team has no specific job, only doing whatever they draw from a hat. This day they picked superheroes, Charmander is a mailman, and Chikorita is a septic sucker. *THE WHALE retains his capo-based name and personality. *Gengar's team are changed from being pointless bullies to very bored and unfortunate people. **Ekans never speaks until his last scene, only making guttural sounds. His one spoken word is "driving", a reference to the SAHNIK April Fool's video. **Medicham thinks she is a lamp and only speaks in clicks and other odd sounds. *Instead of the berries healing people, they instantly kill them. *The team never use sticks to take down Skarmory, instead throwing the box at her. *The ending shows that Squirtle was really Henry's father from Tamers Abridged. This was the character's first appearance. He and all of the dads in Tamers Abridged are voiced by Yoshi in a similar voice. **Henry's Dad mentions the Jetters. Reception As of June 21, 2014, the video had 217 likes, 4 dislikes, and 59 favourites - as of August 14, 2016 it has 1034 likes and 25 dislikes. Trivia *LillyLivers was asked to voice Kangaskhan for the original PMDA, but due to time constraints Kangaskhan was instead voiced by one-time Momoka voice actor Al Vee. *Charmander's credits song is from the aborted Charmander the Musical idea, which was suggested by a podcast viewer during [[Sgt Frog Abridged 2 and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Abridged Launch Party|the original PMDA's launch party]], and Yoshi and Thorn briefly considered doing it. The song was written on November 15, 2010, and it is composed of Charmander sitting in a hospital bed, doing The Monkey from Johnny Bravo, and talking about his current situation. The original context was that Charmander sang a parody of the Baseketball radio song and got hit by a truck in the middle of it; in Fire Red's case it's sung after Charmander jumps off a cliff before the credits. *Yoshi accidentally announced the remake prematurely on TheMidnightFrogs Podcast episode, "Jim McRage and the Comuter Virus". He and Thorn still treated it like a secret project until its release. Category:One-Shot category:Remakes Category:Secret Project Category:Pokemon projects